


i am so much more than royal.

by ccl1pp3d_w1ngz



Series: - dsaf fics [2]
Category: Dayshift At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bottom Dave, God Complex, Knifeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Jack, Trans Dave, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, also based around if the player fucks up while helping dave and he tries to kill jack, jack saying he is god in the pure evil ending spouted ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccl1pp3d_w1ngz/pseuds/ccl1pp3d_w1ngz
Summary: '"I know I pissed you off, but wow. For you to try to kill me, and think you'd be able to go through with it. I thought you knew better than that," Jack mused, a cooing lilt to his voice as he mocked the aubergine man, taking delight in the way Dave was almost cowering, "Since we've established that you're not going to get anywhere trying to hurt me, let’s try this again. What do you want?"'- title from emporer's new clothes by panic! at the disco
Relationships: Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's)
Series: - dsaf fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	i am so much more than royal.

Jack instantly knew something was wrong when the door creaked open slowly; he recognised the footsteps as Dave’s, and could feel the heat - the  _ anger _ \- radiating off of him. As he got closer to the orange man, he noticed the glint from a blade in the low light. Then it clicked,  _ he was going to get stabbed.  _ He thought he could trust the aubergine man - though, apparently not - and, wait, didn’t they love each other? That was, like, a thing… right? Dave took his realisation as the perfect opportunity to lunge at him, though Jack was able to catch his wrist, and a look of shock appeared on the taller man’s aubergine face. 

The knife clattered out of his hand and hit the floor, where Jack picked it up, turning it in said hand. The look in Dave’s eyes was a mix of fear and anticipation, and Jack relished in the fact that he could have such an affect on him, relished in the fact that  _ this  _ was how Dave reacted to such a sudden threat. It was his own damn fault, though.

He pushed the darkly colored man against the wall, choking him with his free hand, wearing a wide smirk.

"Y'know, you're rea-really scaring me, old sport." Jack ignored the comment, but sure as hell heard it. While talking, he'd gotten Dave to lean up against the table, meaning he had nowhere to go. He was trapped.

"I know I pissed you off, but  _ wow _ . For you to try to kill me, and think you'd be able to  _ go through with it _ . I thought you knew better than that," Jack mused, a cooing lilt to his voice as he mocked the aubergine man, taking delight in the way Dave was almost  _ cowering _ , "Since we've established that you're not going to get anywhere trying to hurt me, let’s try this again.  _ What do you want?" _

With his mind in a whirl, Dave blurted out with such sudden lust, a hidden emotion he was finally able to show through glimmering tears gathering in his wide eyes: “Fuck me, pl-please,” There was a certain meekness to it, a certain air of  _ shyness.  _ He sounded small and confused, like he wasn’t completely aware what had led to this. The orange man was taken aback, but his expression didn't waver except for a raised eyebrow.

"Is that so? Is that  _ really _ what I do to you? Well, since I'm so generous, I'll do it.  _ But,  _ since you tried to  _ kill me _ , don't think I'll let you off that easily." He paused to think, and resumed. "Before I do anything for you, you're going to suck me off, and as you're clearly not opposed to having sex with me, this shouldn't be a problem."

Dave, getting pent up, nodded quickly, and Jack pushed him into his knees. The purple man took the hint and quickly undid the others belt, pulling it down to the floor, taking his pants with it. The orange man’s cock sprung free from his boxers and Dave looked up at him with a certain look in his eyes, trying to avoid eye contact as best he could as he saw the look on Jack’s face screaming at him to  _ get on with it _ \- he hesitantly leaned forward, slowly, and wrapped his lips even more slowly around the tip. He was encouraged more by the noises escaping the man above him, showing him that he was doing good so far. The response from him led to Dave taking more of him into his mouth and developing a rhythm, a rhythm that showed he wasn’t new to this.

Jack's hand went down to Dave's hair, his fingers curling around the locks and tugging as he continued to bob his head - he could feel small vibrations against his cock as the aubergine man hummed against him in response to him pulling his hair, and it just made him even harder than before. And then Dave was  _ deepthroating  _ him, and Jack didn’t know the aubergine man had no gag reflex and it felt so fucking  _ good  _ and he knew if it kept going like this he wouldn’t last long-

He tugged Dave’s hair again and pulled him off. A wet popping sound was heard and Dave looked up at the orange man with red cheeks and even redder lips, the widest eyes he’d ever seen him have. What a  _ sight  _ it was.

He pulled him up.

Jack could feel the same heat radiating from Dave, though now it was more refined as he tightened his fingers in the purple man’s hair again, pulling him down into a searing kiss that left both of them breathless and searching -  _ yearning -  _ for more. Jack pulled away and pushed Dave down until he was bent over the safe room table, a small wooden one that creaked with every simple movement put onto it, and,  _ oh,  _ the orange man was looking forward to this. 

Jack leaned over the purple man so his chest was pressed to his back, shaky breaths against his neck making Dave whimper and tremble under the domineering presence of Jack -  _ angry  _ Jack - this was not the outcome he expected.

Who was he to complain, though?

“I am your  _ god,  _ Dave,” Jack whispered with a low, dangerous tone that had the man below him gasping out and trying to push back against him, “You live to please  _ me.”  _

Dave cried out as a slap was delivered to his thigh, a shuddering breath escaping him as he realised Jack was tugging his trousers and underwear off - it didn’t take long before the purple man was completely naked (Jack was a very impatient man) and spreading his thighs as far as he could with the position he was in. He would be embarrassed, otherwise, he would be feeling shame in every fibre of his being, if it wasn’t for the light chuckle from the orange man behind him and the way there seemed to be a sharp object running across the back and inside of his thighs. 

Dave realised suddenly that it must’ve been the knife he almost killed Jack with. It was being used against him, now, for the  _ filthiest  _ of reasons, making small cuts dangerously close to his arteries; this sent a rush of adrenaline through his body, causing him to spasm lightly and push back unintentionally but not completely unwantedly. 

Jack smirked and with his free hand, dug his nails into Dave’s hip, while simultaneously leaving a long, but not deep, cut along the inside of the aubergine man’s thigh, in turn making him gasp and shudder below him. Jack should have guessed that Dave would enjoy this thoroughly like he was - if he’d known sooner, he would have acted sooner and showed Dave never to  _ fuck with him.  _

The knife fell to the floor with a clatter, the sound resounding through the small room. It made Dave jump, and Jack smirk wider as his finger traced the cut lightly, pushing harder at the deeper area. Blood poured out slightly and dripped down his thigh - with the same finger, Jack smeared it around the cut more, leaving bloody marks around the purple man’s thighs before wiping it off on his shirt.

And then he plunged two fingers into Dave. 

There was a split second of silence before a moan escaped from Dave’s lips, a moan that could probably be heard from outside the safe room. Jack was surprised at how  _ wet  _ he’d become over the course of - what? - not even  _ ten minutes? _

Jack didn’t give him any time to adjust as he seemed to be enjoying the rough treatment, almost instantly pulling them out and pushing them back in harder each time, leaving Dave a whimpering, moaning mess below him; his thighs shook as the orange man continued to fuck him with his fingers. His mind felt foggy as all he could focus on was the pleasure building in him, making his entire body feel hot and  _ heavy -  _ all he could do was try and keep his legs from buckling by supporting himself with the table, but even Jack knew he wouldn’t last long like this.

“You thought you could actually  _ kill me?  _ How naive  _ are  _ you, Davey? It’s almost as if- it’s almost as if this is what you were made for, hmm?” His point was proven more by the way Dave’s back arched as Jack added a third finger to the two ones already inside the aubergine man, “Who am I to you? Go on,” There was a harder thrust, then, and Dave could only hope he knew what was coming next.

His voice came out unrecognisable, wrecked in a way he’d never heard it before, but he still managed to form words under the heavy pressure on his body from continued pleasure, “Oh, fuck- m-my god, Jack, _you’re_ _my god.”_

Dave tightened around his fingers as he spoke, hoping to convince Jack to give him  _ more -  _ something bigger, the  _ more  _ he’d wanted since Jack forced him to his knees at the start of… all this. It worked.

It  _ worked.  _ In only a few moments, Dave was flipped over so he was laying on his back across the table, legs spread wider than they were before - Jack was settled between them, stood with a new air of confidence surrounding him in the dim lighting of the room. He seemed different, or maybe Dave had just never seen him like  _ this  _ before. Either way, it was a giant turn on, and the purple man couldn’t stop himself from whining and staring up at the orange man with pleading eyes.

“You’re such an impatient _bitch_ , Dave,” Jack grabbed Dave’s left thigh and pulled him closer so his cock was pressed against the front of the aubergine’s cunt, “Emphasis on the bitch.”

“Hey, th-” Dave began speaking, just about ready to deny what the orange man had said, but cut himself off with a soft sob as Jack pushed into him. This is what he’d been waiting for, what he’d been  _ needing,  _ and it felt better than he could ever have imagined.

Obviously, he had fantasised about Jack. He’d coupled the fantasies with shoving a couple fingers into himself every once in a while, trying to pretend it was the orange man, though nothing could ever come close to the real thing. It took his breath away.

Dave had to use every ounce of power still in him not to orgasm then and there, deciding he should probably hold off for at least a few extra minutes otherwise Jack would see the desperation he felt, would see right into him and then the aubergine man would be left exposed for the orange man to see. He’d see  _ everything _ . 

Once Jack had completely bottomed out, he began moving straight away, finding an  _ almost  _ gentle rhythm at first that soon became something rough and urgent, straying very quickly from what Dave had expected of the orange man, especially judging by his usual attitudes and tones. This was all completely new and the aubergine man was  _ loving _ it.

Slapping sounds resounded throughout the room and most likely out into the corridors, though neither man could find it within themselves to give a fuck; this coupled with the wet  _ squelching  _ and the low grunts from Jack, along with various louder noises from Dave ensured that though there was lots of noise to focus on, neither could. Instead, Jack focused on the way Dave’s cunt seemed to be pulsating and squeezing around him every time he slammed back inside the purple man, and Dave focused on how the orange man’s nails were leaving angry red lines across his hips from where they were raking harshly.

Dave wrapped his legs tightly around Jack’s waist as a way to encourage him further, his back arching and hands gripping the side of the desk until his knuckles turned white from the pressure he was forcing on them. The table creaked with each and every movement, and though it was obvious what was happening within the room, it probably wouldn’t matter to anyone potentially hearing it from outside; it wasn’t their business.

Or at least, Dave forced himself to believe no one would care.

It felt like  _ forever  _ before Jack was able to find  _ that spot  _ within Dave, and when he did, the aubergine man felt as if he had entered Heaven, every single time Jack slammed into him he was trying his fucking  _ best  _ not to scream out, convey exactly how the orange man made him feel - it was a hard ordeal but he managed. Not for long, though.

Because then Jack’s hand was between their sweaty bodies, swiping his thumb across Dave’s clit and pushing down in tight little circles until Dave couldn’t hold in the nosies threatening to escape him any longer, letting them out with shame and something akin to regret - he’d  _ probably  _ regret this, but could he really think about it right now? He had everything he wanted at that moment, and even more in every moment after.

“Tell me- tell me how much you l- _ love  _ this, Dave,” Jack managed to get out between gasps and grunts, forcing the words out through a rasping stammer, “Tell me how good I make you feel.”

The purple man’s head lolled to the side as he failed to keep eye contact with the man fucking the  _ shit  _ out of him, “S-so good, Jack! So fu-  _ fuck-  _ so fucking good, so big, I love it,” He could feel a smug little grin coming onto his face as Jack’s cock twitched inside him, the words obviously having some kind of affect on him as his rhythm was replaced with erratic and frantic movements, chasing something just out of his reach but easy to get to if he  _ tried harder. _

“Say my name,” Jack said, repeating it softer, again, “ _ Say my name.” _

Dave took a second to process what was happening, and his voice came out wrecked and half-sobbing, tears gathering in his eyes as he tried to level out the overwhelming feeling of his entire body tingling, pleasure coursing through his veins until he felt it could snap of his limbs, leaving him  _ helpless,  _ “Jack,” He sobbed, “Jack, my  _ god _ , please, let me- so close-”

There was a deeper pressure, then, and Dave found his entire body spasming as he cried his way through an orgasm that shook him right to his core, the feeling of Jack’s hands on him, the pressure, the fullness - it had him basking in the aftershocks of an orgasm that hit him so hard he might as well be  _ dead.  _

There were a few more thrusts from Jack, sloppy movements that conveyed how tired the orange man truly was, and then Dave was being filled with a warm, sticky substance, something that he’d never felt truly quite like this before. He pulled out.

They were both breathing hard, and Jack took the few moments of silence and stillness to wipe away any tears that found themselves running down the aubergine man’s sweaty face. “The next time you say the word god around me, I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself,” Jack said after a moment or two of heavy breaths and small whimpers, “But if you  _ ever  _ try to pull something like that again, Dave, the outcome won’t be so good. You were lucky today.”

And then Jack dressed, gathered his stuff, and was gone.


End file.
